future_fightfandomcom-20200223-history
World Boss
World Boss mode is an end game content for Future Fight. It is advisable for a player to develop their core heroes (that are capable of winning WB battles) before attempting many times at defeating a WB. (it is advisable to clear WBs even if it's 1-2 times a day, due to the high price and usefulness of Black Anti Matter and Chaos stones). Without a good number of strong assists and a number of strong core heroes, failure is likely at WB even if it's trying many hours at it (using under-leveled teams). When you feel you are strong enough, then keep trying till you're able to defeat them one by one (they might take time getting used to). Asking for advice at MFF Prime Facebook page or at MFF reddits is a good idea for more detailed help. Bosses Schedule Note: Based on UTC +9. *Monday: Proxima Midnight *Tuesday: Black Dwarf *Wednesday: Corvus Glaive *Thursday: Supergiant *Friday: Ebony Maw *Saturday: Thanos *Sunday: Thanos (Infinity) Difficulty From toughest to easiest: Thanos (infinity), Thanos, Black Dwarf, Corvus Glaive, Ebony Maw, Supergiant, Proxima Midnight. Each has their own special abilities: stun, summoning, AOE, debuff skills and even resurrection (Corvus). You can read more about their skills and test them out in 'Marvel Universe' section of the game (under Teams section). Rewards The rewards are the WB bios (up to 10 each WB max), then accumulating 30+ black anti matter , and 10+ chaos norn stones each time. Sometimes there's a random reward such as gear / ISO if you are to beat the WB in a shorter time. Requirements Materials obtained from defeating World Bosses can be used to obtain Tier 2 characters. Costs for each type has been broken down as below: For Normal Black Order *'Rank 1 anti matter for normal black order character e.g. Proxima, Corvus from 1* to 6* - 4,400: ' *Gold required - 31,125,000''' ' *Gold to max all skills to lvl 6 - 10,972,500 *Gold to bring gear up to lvl 15 (excluding re-rolls) - 2,309,200 *Chaotic norn stone for normal black order character mastery from 1* to 6* - 1,350 *Gold required - 2,100,000 *Bios required for normal black order character from lvl 1 to lv 60 - 3,004 *Overall gold required to max out one normal black order character - 46,506,700 For Thanos *'Rank 1 anti matter for Thanos (double amount for all requirements) from 1* to 6* - 8,800:' *Gold required - 62,250,000 *Gold to max all skills to lvl 6 - 10,972,500 *Gold to bring gear up to lvl 15 (excluding re-rolls) - 2,309,200 *Chaotic norn stone for Thanos mastery from 1* to 6* - 2,700 *Gold required - 4,200,000 *Bios required for Thanos from lvl 1 to lvl 60 - 6,008 *Overall gold required to max out Thanos - 79,731,700 As for Tier 2 a normal hero e.g. Sharon Rogers: 1000 black antimatter, 800 Chaos Norn Stones, 150 bios of that hero, 300 norn stones of that hero's type, 2.5million gold - basically buying the anniversary package on sale now for USD99 will get you a free upgrade at a Tier 2 hero. Advice '''Tip: A strong set of cards are vital in making World Boss battles easier. Below are the recommended set of cards (strong and suitable obelisks help too, but still not as much as cards):' # Loki card - boosts all attack and cooldown (obtainable in rift) # Civil War #4 - boosts all attack and physical defence (obtainable via buying cards via crystals / events) # 1872 #1 Shaner Variant card - boosts physical attack and critical rate (obtainable via buying cards via crystals/ events) # Marvel Zombie #2 - boosts dodge and cooldown (obtainable in rift) # Ironman #13 card - boosts energy attack and energy defence (obtainable via buying cards via crystals/ events) Note: If you're lucky enough to be able to obtain the elusive Marvel Future Fight Artbook (currently on sale in Korea only), the card attached in the book would be a strong one. You can then consider replacing 1872 or Ironman card with that card (it has 3 fixed stats instead of the usual 2). List of the cards obtainable from the book here: http://www.product-reviews.net/2016/09/07/marvel-future-fight-new-cards-from-art-book-available/ Tip: It is recommended for a player to have 25% cooldown to be able to chain your skills faster (for any character). Minimum would be 20% to at least be able to survive easier in hard battles. as for All attack and other attack stats, All Attack would be much more valuable. Try getting as high as possible all any of the attack stats, especially All Attack as it increases BOTH physical and energy attacks for all characters. An example of completed cards: Teams that are capable of defeating world bosses''' For all bosses except Black Dwarf and Infinity Thanos: 1. Superior Spidey (Leader), Spiderman, Silk - Superior SS to boost HP, Silk main damage dealer - keep spam shields make sure they are up. This team will make sure the purple button spams shield 100%. This team will make the purple team button 100% cause Silk to shoot web shields. Other teams wont do it as they will make her cast something else.** 2. Ronan (L - or any energy damage+ leader), Loki, Red Skull (Ronan as leader, only Loki needs to be maxed out if possible with IIAG ISO set). Once you're familiar with Loki, switch out Ronan for another energy damage + leader. Ronan could be used for more fragile heroes such as Hyperion. 3. Team Pym - Goliath (L), spam Antman's 5* skill to fly around damaging the enemy and dodging attacks. Switch to Yellow Jacket and Goliath for some damage assists as well. 4. Kingpin with uni (L - or choose Ronan), Carnage/Hyperion, Warwolf (to buff carnage)- spam carnage heal ability while dealing damage. bring in Kingpin once a while to add some damage. Use WW's buff skill then switch back to carnage/hyperion to bring forward buff to him for more damage. Kingpin as leader = more survivability + heal. If you are confident with Hyperion, you can try a energy boost leader such as Ms Marvel to help end the battle sooner. Ronan is a good leader for Hyperion as well. 5. She hulk (L), Cap America Tier 2, Throot - Cap must have IIAG and recovery booster to last longer in battle. She hulk as leader to boost damage vs male, if vs female use Elsa or WM as leader. Throot to occasionally heal. Replace Cap Tier 2 with someone else if you do not have him.. such as Moon Knight Tier 2, or a high damage high recovery T1 hero such as Blade, Iron Fist, etc. It will work as well. 6. Proxima WB team, or other WB team - just need 1 WB character to do the job. Only vs Thanos Infinity you might need several WB characters in a team to defeat him (esp infinity thanos - he's much stronger with the gauntlet) 7. Starlord (leader), Sharon Rogers, Agent 13 (Sharon Carter) - Capable in defeating any WB in a short time. Sharon Carter to give a slight cooldown boost to SR. If you have Sharon Rogers Tier 2 she would be an even stronger hero capable to beat even Infinity Thanos (the only normal T2 hero that can do so). 8. Elsa/Shehulk (leader), Carnage T2, warwolf or any 3rd hero - Carnage T2 can even solo easily with the right setup/cards. Just spam 6* > 5* >3* skill. 9. Dr Strange T2 with him or any leader, with any team - He's capable of killing any WB, including Infinity Thanos easily. His Time Freeze works on ALL world bosses. 10. Ms Marvel (Leader or choose any +energy damage mastery hero), Loki, Red Skull. Ensure that Loki's shield is up always and keep spamming illusions. If there's still charges on Loki/Floki's shield then mix in other skills to deal more damage. ***'''Note: you will need at least 4 ignore dodge assist heroes (rank them up to gear 17-19 if possible) to kill Corvus due to his high dodge rate. Alternatively, you can have a 1 ignore dodge leader + 2 dodge ignore assist heroes to be able to bring down Corvus in time. Recommended Dodge Ignore assists are: deathlok, black widow, mockingbird, daisy (2nd uniform), Songbird, Misty Knight. *** ----------------------------------------------- Versus Black Dwarf Need entirely energy teams and energy + damage assists). Wait he lands his hammer on the ground then go full attack on him for 1-2 seconds, or use iframe move: # Ms Marvel (Leader or choose any +energy damage mastery hero), Loki/Floki, Red Skull. Ensure that Loki's shield is up always and keep spamming illusions. If there's still charges on Loki/Floki's shield then mix in other skills to deal more damage. If Loki/Floki gets bleed damage switch to another hero to stop the bleed. IIAG/Stark Backing is useful to keep him/her alive by healing when his shield is on. # Ronan (L), Hyperion, Warwolf (to buff Hyp) - use only 5* and 6* skill. Heal Hyperion to as full HP as possible as his final 2 rage mode deals much damage. # Black Bolt (L), Iron Fist, Throot (to heal Ironfist). Only attack with Ironfist when BD lands his hammer on the ground. Heal IF as much as possible with Throot. Half HP is already dangerous for Iron Fist especially if his invulnerability (uniformed IF) has triggered recently. # A force team - She Hulk (L) - sis grimm deals most of the damage with illusions and skills far away from BD. # Luke cage (L), Proxima, Superior Spidey (proxima solo this stage, luke mastery to shield her, SS just for his team bonus) # Other BO characters like Supergiant, Ebony or Thanos in a team will easily take out BD too. # Starlord (leader), Sharon Rogers, Agent 13 (Sharon Carter) - only some of Sharon Roger's skills deals energy so experiment it out when BD is charging up (that green bar). Cast correctly to deal bonus damage to him. It should be easy to take out BD even as a Tier 1 SR. # Carnage T2 is the only physical hero capable of defeating Black Dwarf (and surviving easily). Use She Hulk / physical+ mastery hero as a leader + WW/Daisy buff to help him defeat BD easily. # Ironman (for cooldown as leader) or any +energy damage leader, Yellowjacket T2, Antman T2/Warwolf/Daisy as buffer. Keep spamming YJ's 6* + Flying Barrage skill while avoiding damage. # Dr Strange T2 with him or any leader, with any team - He's capable of killing any WB, including Infinity Thanos easily. His Time Freeze works on ALL world bosses. Note from author: I have managed to 35/35 all world bosses a week by using methods from this guide So this is a solid and proven way. ----------------------------------------------- Versus Infinity Thanos (hardest boss in WB mode) Teams that are capable of defeating Infinity Thanos: # Starlord (leader), Sharon Rogers, Agent 13 (Sharon Carter) - iThanos can dispel her damage reduction passive. Tag out to another character and back to her for them to return as normal. # Thanos (Leader), Nebula, Gamora - Keep spamming his meteor skill and avoid getting hit too much. Easiest team to beat iThanos currently. # She Hulk (Leader) + Carnage T2 + Throot T2 - She Hulk to add more damage to the team. Throot as a heal in case Carnage gets hit (he easily does). Be careful of iThanos dispelling Carnage's invincibility shield too as recent patch made that possible. Always take note of the icons on the top left to see when it's safe to approach iThanos. # Ironman (for cooldown as leader), Yellowjacket T2, Antman T2 - YJ T2 is the main damage dealer. switch to ironman (civil war uni) to fly/escape iThanos' meteors. Keep spamming YJ's 6* + Flying Barrage skill while avoiding damage. Antman T2 is backup incase YJ dies and there's still little HP left to kill iThanos. Antman's damage is low so don't over-rely on him too much. # Ebony Maw (leader), Supergian/Proxima, Red Hulk - Supergiant/Proxima to deal as much as damage as she can for 1st and 2nd phase. Once 3rd phase where iThanos slams the ground and goes into meteor mode, switch to Ebony to continuously iframe with 6* + 5* skill (don't rely on minions as that might be dangerous to cast). Cooldown is important here for continuous iframe by Ebony. Have at least 2 movespeed assists (eg. Proxima + wasp) to help you outrun the meteors (if possible use Red Hulk and Supergiant to kite) # Dr Strange T2 with him or any leader, with any team - He's capable of killing any WB, including Infinity Thanos easily. His Time Freeze works on ALL world bosses. Note: move speed is important in Infinity Thanos battle. It is recommended to have at least 10% total movement speed either from cards, team, or assists in order to run away in time before your character gets killed in his meteor storm. Exception is Thanos / Ironman etc as they move very fast already even without buff (due to their gears having movement speed +). Examples of a completed WB fight: '' zh:世界頭目 Category:Missions Category:World Boss